


When do I leave?

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Council of Elrond the Ringbearer has one question.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	When do I leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's works may recall her AU story, 'An Enemy Made.' In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart. Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable... And Sam does.  
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.

_October 25_  
_Imladris  
_ _The Council of Elrond_

“The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess,” Elrond said   
solemnly to the stunned Dwarf. “The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it   
be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.”

He glanced around at the assembled Council. “One of you must do this.”

The grim faced Hobbit stood up. “When do I leave?”

Everyone but Gandalf, Elrond and Strider gave him incredulous stares.

Boromir looked at him as if he were mad. “One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates   
are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye   
is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you   
breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!”

The Hobbit’s expression didn’t change. “Ten thousand men aren’t going to Mordor. I am.”

He looked back at Elrond. “So I ask again, when do I leave?”

 

 


End file.
